


Sunday Morning in Purgatory

by N_Scribe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A few dub-con kisses because neither of these idiots know what to do with each other, Bodyswap AU because why not?, M/M, So there is a lot of a mess to go through for these fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: Waking up in each other bodies is not a scenario Bobo Del Rey or Doc Holliday envisioned which is why when it happens they are woefully unprepared to deal with it. Bobo tries with various degrees of success while Doc manages to get himself into more trouble digging up a past he doesn't really want to see. Between tempers flaring, Revenants, and trying to figure out how to fix things; the biggest problem between the two men might just be themselves.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Sunday Morning in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters are borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made. 
> 
> Author’s Note: This was prompted by stardust-andwine on tumblr who mentioned loving bodyswap!AU’s. So this was born and is dedicated to them and everyone else in the HolliRey server because you guys are great. It’s going to be a multi-part bit of chaos because HolliRey is chaotic on a good day so imagine them bodyswapped for no one’s convenience or comfort?! 
> 
> Warnings involve Doc being his absolute diva-self, Bobo having none of this, and everyone else trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Unfortunately, even the writer doesn’t know at this point. 
> 
> Shall we find out together?

The banging has him irritable the longer it goes on. Did no one respect a man’s right to sleep when he wanted to? Inwardly counting to ten, he’s about to make some threat when he hears, “I swear to God, Doc, if you don’t get your lazy, drunk ass up this instant I’m going to kick down the door!” which has him freezing immediately. And he finally is aware of the wrongness of the situation. Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks down and promptly realizes that there might be a serious issue seconds before the door is actually forced open and he jerks the blanket around “his” nude body. 

“If you are not given leave to…” The sound of Doc’s voice coming out has him almost stuttering to a halt as his mind catches up to the serious issue and he forces himself onwards, “enter into a man’s private domain then do not do so!”

“I’ve been trying to get you up for an hour! We have a meeting with Dolls and you’re not even out of bed! Get up, get dressed and let’s go. You’re lucky we need you human so I’ll get you coffee.” 

With that Wynonna stalks out leaving Bobo feeling far more off kilter than he’d like. Slowly, he rises and heads for a mirror which shows him what he was figuring; Doc’s scruffy face stares back. “Fantastic,” he mutters, “I’m in John Henry’s fucking…” He stills. Oh, oh no. No. That meant that John Henry was…

His jaw tightens. He had something pressing to do because his plans were not going up in smoke thanks to whatever witch-nonsense this was. Fishing for the male’s phone, he dials out and waits. 

And repeats several times until a familiar sleepy tone comes on the line. “What the hell do you...wait…” 

“John Henry, I need you to listen to me,” he says firmly, “You are to stay in that goddamn bed and not leave that trailer or so help me I will make your life miserable.” 

“Am...I in your body?” 

“Clearly,” he says sourly, “So do us both a favor and don’t move.”

A moment later there is banging on the door. “Doc, hurry the hell up!” 

“Yeah, Doc,” comes a poorly imitated drawl, “You don’t want to keep her waitin’.” 

“I am fucking going to kill you when this is sorted out. Do as I say.” He hangs up the phone before gazing into the male’s closet nose wrinkling at the items. Did the man have to have the most atrocious taste imaginable? 

It’s an ordeal to dress like Doc Holliday and Bobo is wanting to go back to bed but slinks down to where Wynonna is waiting. “Got into the cups a little worse than usual did you?” she asks, sliding him a cup. Bringing it to his lips, he nearly spits it out; the bitter taste making his eyes want to water. What sort of monster drank this black?! He forces himself to drink it while inwardly deciding he was going to teach that man to be civilized once in a while.

He’s barely gotten a few mouthfuls before he’s being manhandled towards a car and he has to physically restrain himself from lashing out because he was not the type to like being touched without permission and he rarely, rarely gave it. But this wasn’t him, clearly, and recoiling was only going to bring questions he couldn’t afford so he has to allow it and hope that the idiot who was swapped with him is smart enough to do as he says. 

He does not relish having to “help” him keep them in line again if he mis-steps with demons. 

Of course it means that he ends up in one of their “meetings” which, quite frankly, he decides Doc deserves wholeheartedly. “Thanks for finally joining us, Doc.” When that’s Doll’s greeting, Bobo is sure he should have just stayed in bed. Instead, he plasters on what he hopes is a disarming smile which is awkward for him. 

“I seem to have overslept. Apologies.” 

“You do that a lot these days; over sleep and apologize,” Dolls retorts sounding agitated, “Thankfully no one’s died yet.” 

Bobo just barely keeps himself from biting back, “What a pity.” It wouldn’t help and he was not in the mood to have to deal with this on top of...Well, he was sure that he needed to excuse himself as soon as comfortably possible. 

If there was one thing that he was sure of: Doc Holliday had never once in his life done as he was told and Bobo’s not naive enough to think he’ll start now. 

The longer this goes the more he realizes that it really is just a meeting; that nothing of actual importance was being discussed other than a very amusing conversation involving what they figured Bobo Del Rey was up to. It takes everything in him to keep silent and not say anything that occurs to him. 

It’s Doc’s phone going off that grants him an excuse and he gives a half-way apologetic, “Be right back. Need to take this,” and promptly gets outside of the building before answering, “Are you fully awake now?” 

“Fuck.” 

“Don’t use such vulgar language,” he chides, “Congratulations, you finally see what the hell is going on! Now, please, please tell me that you didn’t decide to go for a morning walk outside the damned trailer did you?” 

“No, do I seem like the kind of man who wants to have a morning conversation with anyone looking like you?!” 

“There is nothing wrong with how I look! Why are you calling me?” 

“They’re gettin’ restless regardless. What do you want me to tell them?” 

He huffs. Revenants were bad without direction. And he doubted Doc could bluff his way through a conversation. “Ignore them. They’ll figure I’m in a mood and knock it off. So stay quiet and, I don’t know, contemplate the universe.”

“Bobo…” 

“John,” he warns, “If you fuck things up then one of two things are going to happen and I’m serious right now; one, you undo decades worth of trouble and effort I’ve taken to make sure that they behave in a way that isn’t just mindless butchery which means Wynonna is going to be spending entirely too much time shooting them or two, you’re going to have to make a very unpleasant show of actually being me and no one is going to like it. So stay quiet. I will figure out how to fix this. And then I’m gutting the witch responsible.” 

“I do not believe that Wynonna would approve of that.” 

“Well, she’s not the one who might be having a very bad day now is she?” He hears muffled sounds and grimaces, “Yeah, they’ve been antagonistic since the last agreed upon treaty. You cannot be weak with them and as much as you don’t want to hear this; you’re not as cruel as I am and that softness is not allowable. So just ignore them.”

“How long will they insist on this nonsense?” 

“They’re a lot like toddlers; eventually they’ll tire themselves out. Usually, I throw metal at them but I do not want to see if you can manage that with any sort of accuracy so just wait it out.” This entire situation is surreal to him and he is liking it less and less as they talk. Riled was a good way to describe the group down at the compound. They wanted something to do or entertainment and neither of those things would be pleasant for anyone involved.

A moment later comes, “Are you almost done with whatever side piece this is? I wasn’t finished.” 

Doll’s voice has his nerves on edge but he ends the call gazing at him. “Now Dolls,” he murmurs forcing himself to sound fond, “You know I enjoy our dates best.” 

“Get inside and stay off your phone until we’re done, Holliday,” the man retorts exasperated but clearly not suspicious which to Bobo is a win because as annoying as this man was, he was clever and intuitive.

It’s another two hours before he can leave and he makes up a reason, he’s not sure how well it goes over and isn’t too sure at the moment that he cares that much, before excusing himself and making his way for the compound. He’s not hurrying, he’s not. Just walking quickly. Too quickly. He’s nearly there when he forcibly makes himself slow and then come to a full stop. This was ridiculous. He was being ridiculous and he has no idea where this influx of concern comes from. Doc was an adult and he knew to do as he was told. He knew Revenants were bad. But he realizes that he had less of the seething rage in his veins that came from spending time in hell. If he lost his cool with them…   
  
Bobo needed a plan and he needed one fast if he was going to keep that man from ruining everything and potentially damning them both in the same vein. He runs through a short list of acceptable ways of handling his Revenants and inwardly grimaces at the thought of any of them. 

Maybe he was worrying for nothing. Maybe...John Henry would finally be mature enough to do as he’s told by his betters (because Bobo was indeed his better). As he approaches the compound, he’s pretty sure the only thing that maybe happening is pigs learning how to fly. He forces himself to saunter for the familiar trailer like a strutting peacock. He knew the man’s swagger better than he probably should and just ruthlessly ignores the stares he gets as he makes his way before banging on the door. “Bobo Del Rey, I must insist that you open this door and let me in!”

It’s not even a moment before the door opens and he steps inside before shoving the door shut. “Fantastic,” he says lowly, “They’re prickly what do you know?” 

“What are we going to do?” 

“You are going to sit here and behave while I try and find a way to find an answer. Which of your...companions would be the easiest to convince to look stuff up for me?” 

There is a moment before would come, “Jeremy might be the easiest to convince if you get him suitably flustered and paying you more attention than what he’s doin’.” 

“You mean because he has a crush on you...well, me I suppose right now.” 

“I do not like the thought of manipulatin’ said feelin’s but we do need an answer very quickly and I do not think that anyone else would be so easy to convince without wondering why it was bein’ asked.”

“Well, we don’t have a choice. But I promise to try not to push boundaries. We just need that information.” 

“You sound almost scared.” 

“Don’t,” he warns him, “Don’t right now. If you knew half of what I knew you’d be feeling some sort of way right now. As it is, we have thin walls and anxious Revenants. So, do me a favor, do us a favor: walk me to the door, open it, kiss me like you mean to make me need you and push me out before shutting it.” 

“You want me to…” 

“John,” he warns, “This is not a debate; you will do it in that order. And look like you’re enjoying yourself. That’s most important here. It's a dominance assertion. Remind them that I am dangerous and not to be fucked with. It’ll amuse them more because they hate you so much. So do it and then walk yourself back into the trailer. I’ll get into contact with you later.” 

Somehow, he gets the other to agree though he can sense the unease rolling off the other in waves. Thankfully most of those out and about wouldn’t pick up on the subtle nuances. He had to hope that they could get this handled before then.

They’d cross that bridge when it came no matter how awful it would feel. 

Too soon, they end up at the gate. He turns to make it look like he’s going to make some argument or remark and Doc takes the cue and grabs his collar before jerking him and pressing his mouth against his. Hard, possessively, with just the hint of violence to it. 

  
It’s infuriatingly perfect as is the smirk flashed at him before he’s shoved out and the door is slammed shut. He’d almost be proud if he wasn’t supposed to be startled and in disbelief. He just stands there for a moment listening to the laughter and the jeers before giving a familiar disparaging look and turning to stalk off. 

Good, good. Now if John could contain his irritation at being sidelined and not do anything foolhardy they might survive this debacle. 

Pushing that thought away, he heads for the bar to contemplate the best way of trying to con someone into getting information without making things awkward. Though he has to admit that he would not prefer to try and discuss this with anyone else. 

And then something else occurs to him. If he was in Doc’s body did that mean he could leave? That he was no longer trapped by the curse? He could make a quick detour to test a hypothesis surely. Nothing was going to blow up that fast. And he was so very curious. He finds himself at the edge of the triangle and stares at where he knows the line is. Did he dare? And what if he could? 

He takes a couple of minutes contemplating before he makes up his mind and steps forward once. Then again. And again. And again. He repeats until he’s five steps outside of the triangle and waits. And waits. He wiggles Doc’s fingers and finds his lips curving upwards. Now, wasn’t this something? He could leave. Which made this a very, very interesting spell he was definitely going to need the particulars of. Laughing, he throws his head back. This was perfect! Well, maybe not completely but it was damn close. 

He gazes in the direction of the station. Maybe he should go and see if Jeremy was alone. Have a talk. Once he had his information then he could plan from there. 

Maybe he’d just leave Doc trapped with a bunch of lunatics and wait to see how long it took them to drag him across the line in punishment. And the moment that thought crosses his mind and that twinge hits hard low in him. Human guilt was an annoyance he wasn’t particularly fond of but he’d get used to it. He had before and it would not be an insurmountable issue. 

*~*~*~*

Doc had never been more glad of being inside than after releasing Bobo and closing the doors. However, the laughter and cheers tell him that the male had been right. They were more content now. He forces himself to give a satisfied smile as he walks back to the trailer and shuts the door. It’s once the door is closed, he slumps onto the nearby bench and cups the unfamiliar face he was now stuck with. The situation was bizarre, the taste of technically himself with the coffee Bobo had no doubt been given before the meeting lingering. He has no desire for a repeat no matter what the coiling heat in his lower stomach said otherwise. 

This was such a mess and Doc struggles to figure out how it had happened in the first place. Since he couldn’t remember a conversation or interaction with anyone new it had to be someone Bobo was affiliated with. Possibly? Probably. He had been drinking pretty heavily but he was at least 35 percent sure it had to be Bobo’s doing. 

This was such a mess. Of course it occurs to him that he had the run of Bobo’s trailer and nothing was hidden now. He could take a look and see if there was something of note that might help in figuring out what he was up to. 

Since the other wanted him to remain here and leave the Revenants alone he was inviting someone to snoop. And Doc had never been very good at ignoring that curious part of him.

His searching turns up a box hidden in a space put under the desk. Carefully, he sets it on the table before popping open the lid. Inside are envelopes. Old letters by the looks of the weathered paper. Carefully, he pulls them out and cannot help pausing as he recognizes the writing. Wyatt. Wyatt had written him. And that unnecessary curiosity rears its head and he carefully unfolds it. 

_ Robert,  _

_ I cannot express how much you make days less tedious with your words and presence. I am looking forward to being reunited once I return. Though perhaps this time you will consider joining John Henry and I for a drink or two. He’s not such a hard man once you get to know him. And something tells me you’d like him if you did.  _

_ Warmest Regards,  _

_ Wyatt _

Doc stares at the paper a moment before looking at the stack. Did he dare go through this when it was clear what was between the two was private? And...seemed strangely intimate. 

Which would be something they shared unknowingly because he hadn’t quite been told about anyone Wyatt was actively seeing. Not that what they had was considered binding to one another but...it was an understanding. At least he’d thought it was. 

It would be best to put them away, to not see anymore. It would be the right thing to do. But doing the right thing had always been Wyatt’s “modus operandi” and not his. So he pulls out the next one and grimaces at the way it reads because he recalls the time frame and knew at the time he was penning a letter about pining and missing him, he was also in a bedroom slaking himself with John Henry. 

He had clearly used them both.

Forcing himself to go through each and wondering if there was ever a point that Robert had come to the realization that he wasn’t being honest, he finds a letter that had never been sent. It was a few months before the events that would change everything for a small town and it’s inhabitants. Slowly, he opens it and pulls out the letter almost afraid of what he’d find. 

_ My Dear Wyatt, _

_ I suppose I cannot call you that can I? I do not believe you were ever mine to begin with. I should be angry, I suppose but I am a rational man and as such I realize that the blame is mostly mine for seeing more than what was there.  _

_ People talk and I suppose I thought that it was just conjecture; everyone had opinions on you and your closeness to John Henry Holliday. But then I started noticing things and the more I thought about it the clearer it became. You spent so much time with him how could I not know? How could I have missed it. I suppose I wanted someone to want me enough to ignore the obviousness that it was all a matter of convenience.  _

_ I deserve and owe myself better than this. So it will be the last time I write to you, the last time that I ever let myself be touched by you. I can only hope that you hold Doc Holliday as far more important to you or I fear he and I will be two of the same; used and set aside when we no longer appeal to you. I did not deserve it and neither does he.  _

_ Do not be that foolish with the heart of a man like him, Wyatt Earp. Nothing good will come of it. Please do not do it to him. _

_   
_ _ Robert Svane _

Doc stares at the letter, something roiling through him and he has to put the entire box away as anger and resentment fill him. He had never had Wyatt promise to be faithful to him and had never done the same but there was something about Robert’s words that were painful to read. He wondered if the two of them had talked about their “arrangement” or if Wyatt had just let Robert envision what he would. It would be like Wyatt to just leave it up to interpretation but then feign ignorance if it suited him. Somehow, he figured Wyatt liked to do that in an effort to avoid being blamed if someone felt too much and he did not reciprocate. 

The man was not as the history liked to polish him up to be but he wasn’t in the mood for trying to correct wrongs long committed by a dead man. His frustrations however bring a different sort of trouble when he realizes that his response to what Robert had written has various bits of metal cutlery rattling in the random drawers. He tries to tamper down his mood because he has no intention of dealing with nosy Revenants. Bobo would not approve and he could do without a lecture at that point in time. 

Why did things involving this man have to turn so damned difficult?!

*~*~*~*~*

He tries to act casual as he approaches the other who was studiously gazing at his screen though Bobo isn’t sure how much that matters as he is nearly upon him before Jeremy even bothers to look up. And startles immediately. “Doc! Umm, hi, warn a guy when you decide to sneak up on them would you?” 

“My apologies, Jeremy,” he responds, “I wanted to make an inquiry...if you have the time.” Honestly, talking like this man made him deserve a goddamn award at this point. 

“Oh, I certainly have time for you...for questions, I mean. You know not like…” 

Were Bobo in any different sort of a mood, he might go back on his word to Doc and play this for all it was worth because there was something really amusing about the situation but he forces himself to behave and interrupts, “I know what you were meanin’, Jeremy. My question is this; has black badge or anywhere else for that matter ever come across a body-swapping spell?” 

“A...Huh, I don’t know. That would definitely complicate things wouldn’t it?” 

“I suppose that would be a good assumption.” 

“Why do you ask?” 

Well, now this wasn’t what he wanted to go with but he had to give Jeremy something. Anything. And considering the severity of the situation, perhaps he could make it work in his own favor to keep Doc from being stupid. “This is going to sound either really odd or like I’m paying too much attention to our enemies but I think we might have a problem with Bobo Del Rey actually. He’s been...actin’ peculiar. And I’m probably just reading too much into it but…” 

“But we don’t need someone wielding metal like he does if it’s not him, no I got you. Let me see what I can find on things like that. Yikes, the thought of one of the other Revenants or hey anyone in that one’s body...that’s terrifying. I mean Bobo can be a wild card but he...at least he has some decency still left in him.”

Well, if that wasn’t enough to make him feel warm and fuzzy what would? “Thanks and for now, could we keep this between us? Like I said, I might be way off but...considerin’ I worked with him for a spell, I am quite concerned.” 

“You would certainly know, I mean no offense because I totally get what you were doing. It was crap to be stuck in a well like that. But yeah, I’ll see what I can find and let you know.” 

“My thanks to you for it.” Leaving something in him tightens at the thought that maybe, just maybe this group of misfits might actually have a chance to figure out the curse if they could stop shooting up the goddamn compound long enough to put their brains together. 

He doesn’t get out of the building before he’s jerked into an almost dark room. “Th’ hell…” 

“Don’t bother,” comes the voice of deputy Nicole, “I know you’re not Doc. So what the hell are you? Some shape-shifter? I could call Dolls and…” 

He immediately breaks her hold and pulls her close by her wrists. “No,” he says curtly, “I am not a shapeshifter. Someone switched Doc and I so I’m stuck here playing gunslinger and he’s in my compound hopefully not fucking up decades worth of trying to get the Revenants under control.” 

“Bobo,” she breathes, “Bobo Del Rey? But…” 

“Look, if Jeremy thinks that Doc who is me is swapped with someone he’ll look into it. And that means he’ll eventually “suggest” to Wynonna to go down and bring him here. Which honestly is better than me as him dragging him out of the compound which I really want to do at this point. Pretenses have to be continued if you all don’t want to have people dying every time you turn around and having to put it as some animal attack. Because I promise that’s what’s going to come if my plans are ruined.”

He releases her and watches as she rubs her wrists. “Fine. But this is only because I want to get Doc back and I don’t like the thought of him there. As you. Ugh, that’s…” 

“Yeah, I get that,” he drawls, “but look at it this way; I’m having just as bad a time trying to pretend to be him. And his habits? Appalling. So leave Jeremy to his work if you can. Intercept the others but give that man some time to help us fix this.” 

“Okay, I will. Just...don’t run off with Doc’s body, Bobo.” 

“Honestly, it was a thought but I’m rather fond of my coat as it were. And my facial hair. Not whatever monstrosity lives on Holliday’s face.” He watches Nicole, despite her misgivings about him, try and fail to keep from snickering. “Yeah, something like that. So do we have a deal? I stay here in Purgatory and protect John Henry’s reputation, as it is, and you get Jeremy to figure something out. Quickly.” 

“Will do. Just...be careful. You’re human now.” 

“I’m aware. And he is not. Which is worse in my opinion because he has no idea what he is capable of. I do not want him having to learn it.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Bobo heads back to the bar unsure what to do with himself and feeling restless. He hates that he wants to call the other and check in and is sure it won’t do either of them good. And he shouldn’t be worried at all at this point because he didn’t care personally what happened to John Henry Holliday. 

He did not. 

As he sits he cannot resist the fingers that slide over the guns on his hips and the quiet murmur of, “Oh, I think I know the difference between the butt of a gun and my own ass, John Henry.”

As it turns out, he’s not there long before the phone goes off. Gazing down, he sighs softly seeing the number and picks it up, “I really hope this is not going to be the start of a conversation I am not going to enjoy.” 

“What happened ‘tween you and Wyatt?”

He stiffens a moment before huffing. “Don’t you know better than to pry into someone’s secrets?” 

“Clearly not as you told me not to leave. Now answer the question, Robert.” 

The way his name rolls off the other’s tongue has him clenching his jaw tightly. “Don’t, don’t you dare pretend familiarity with me,” he seethes, “You do not get to make accusations at me! And…are you drunk?” He should have known that beforehand, he realizes even before the other started speaking. 

“Y-you had no right, even if you didn’t send it, to tell him to be careful with me. I didn’t need your protection!” 

Fuck it all, he was drunk. And being belligerent. This was such a bad combination. “Listen to me carefully; whatever was between Wyatt and I...was between us. I’m sorry that you had to find out this way but you need to calm your goddamn self down before you make a scene.” 

“DON’T TELL ME HOW TO FEEL ABOUT THIS!” He can hear the rattling as the other’s temper frays and he inwardly curses the man’s utter lack of common sense.

“John Henry,” he warns voice low, “You need to calm down before you have spectators. The walls are thin and you are drunk and that is an awful combination in my body. You have zero control of what I can do and someone is liable to get hurt. So breathe. Drink some coffee or lay down. We can talk about Wyatt later. Just… “

“No, no you do not get to fucking placate me!” 

He presses his hand over the phone as he sees Nicole. “Officer Haught!” The tone is enough to have her snapping attention to him before coming over. 

“Doc?” she asks eyes worried. 

“There’s a disturbance going on at the compound. Someone needs to be removed. Yesterday.” He watches her eyes widen at his words. “No metal, officer. None. Get him out of there. He’s drunk and he’s throwing a fit.”

“Shit,” she breathes before heading for the door, “I’m on it.”

He uncovers the mouthpiece. “John Henry, I am not trying to placate you. I’m trying to save your sorry hide. So take a deep breath and calm down. Right now.” The guttural snarl that follows before the call ends does not make him feel much better but he knew he had to let Nicole handle this. He should have known if Doc snooped that it would be bad. He just hadn’t thought…

Well, that’s what he got for keeping those letters all these years. Finding them had been time-consuming and he hadn’t really known why he’d done it. The past should have stayed dead with the man. Clearly. 

He almost wants a drink but manages to refrain as he sits and waits. It was all he could do. And maybe, just maybe he breathes something like a plea for Nicole to get him there without doing too much damage. His fingers tap idly and he tells himself that it was going to go whatever way it would and being concerned was only making it hard for him and certainly not the man who had zero on the scale of humanity and was seething. 

It takes too long before Nicole steps back in far paler than she’d left. “Officer Haught…” 

“He’s in my car. Unconscious but he’s here.” 

“Did you have trouble from…” 

“No, no they looked very terrified when I dragged him from there.” 

Bobo snorts. “Well, at least he managed to scare them if nothing else. Let me go and get him.” With that, he carefully approaches the care and sighs at the sight of the other. It’s not exactly easy to get him inside or up to the room Doc had. But he manages with snort. “Wonder how long before Wynonna gets wind of this?” he murmurs as he gazes at the unconscious man, “You couldn’t just behave yourself could you? Why are you such trouble, John Henry Holliday?”

It’s still no easier watching the other wake up in his body when Doc finally comes to. “F-fuck,” comes the low groan. 

“Well, that’s what happens when you force Officer Haught to have to knock your dumbass unconscious. Thanks, for that, by the way. I’m going to enjoy trying to explain what the hell got into me.” 

“D-don’t you get short with me, Robert Svane.” 

He glares at him. “What did I say about calling me that? You don’t have the right to it.” 

“Neither did Wyatt.” 

He tenses at the words. “Hold your tongue or I’ll remove it. And trust me, it’ll be a bitch to grow back but it will.”

“Would you really do that sort of damage to yourself?” 

“Keep up the line of remarks and find out,” he warns, “I do not have the patience to deal with whatever childish fit you feel like throwing about this. You did not have a monopoly on Wyatt Earp and you do not get to be angry that he had other companions.”

“I take offense for you ever thinking you needed to bring me into the mess when you didn’t get your way.” 

Bobo stills at the words something twisting in him. “If you will pay attention then know that I never had the chance or perhaps the courage to send it to him. Clearly. And you’re right, I was foolish and naive. I thought that I meant more to him than I did. So I suppose I felt the need to warn him against hurting another. Heaven forbid I not want you to get hurt either even though you were the most unpleasant sort of fellow and I don’t know how you ever managed anything with Wyatt when your ego was that inflated.”

He watches the male sit up sharply, visage shifting with his mood and the snarled, “Watch yourself!” 

“Or you’ll what? Throw a fit, some metal maybe, make a mess of things? Face it, making messes was what you were always good at. They seem to be the only thing you’re good at!” Perhaps the words were a lower blow than he needed but right then everything was sharp and painful and he wanted the other to feel some small part of that. 

And realizes that he probably should have tied him to the bed when he ends up slammed up against the wall in a show of irritation that was eerily familiar. “We about to revisit you shoving me at the bar-top now, too?” he asks, “Albeit in a very awkward scenario or are you going to calm down?” 

“Did I punch your lights out then, too? Because that’s what I’m tempted to do right now if you do not stop talking!” 

He sighs softly and makes himself relax despite the fact that anyone in close proximity usually had a very awful idea of where to take things. “Fine,” he says deciding on a different course of action, “No more talking.” Instead, he leans up the few centimeters of difference between them and presses his mouth against the others. 

It is definitely enough to startle Doc and that is better than nothing except for the fact that he feels him tense seconds before would come, “Is this how we’re keeping demons in line, Doc?” 

Breaking the kiss he murmurs a quiet, “Wynonna, I can sort of explain.” 

“No, no don’t because I don’t think it’s going to make anything any easier. Just keep whatever this is from making things worse would you? We have a tenuous agreement. We need said agreement.” 

Right at that moment, all Bobo was needing was a very, very big drink. “It will not affect the agreement, you have my word. Now, may I talk to Bobo in private?” 

“Yeah, sure just...don’t talk too loudly and draw more attention to yourselves.” 

She leaves quickly though not quick enough for Bobo’s liking and he likes even less the snarled, “That was not necessary!” from Doc that has him wanting to punch the man. Several times. 

“You were going to do something worse than just snap and sputter,” he retorts, “I know my tics and you are a few losses of control away from doing major harm or damage. So get yourself calmed or I will kiss you again since that seems to work.” 

“You really are a narcissist aren’t you?” 

He snorts softly before reaching and pushing him back against the bed. “Just sleep that off and stop being stupid, Holliday. If not then I’m going to go and pay a much needed visit to the barber and remove the dead animal from your face.”

“You shave my moustache and you and I will have trouble,” comes the huffed reply even as the other settles. Rolling his eyes, Bobo makes his way back into the bar. Of course Wynonna waves him over and he’s sure this is going to be a spectacular conversation. 

“So, how long have you and Bobo been...knocking boots?” 

There is a moment a meanness overtakes him and he decides that he’s not going to give the man the piece of mind he wants. “It was a gentlemen’s agreement from our...first round of meetings that just...suited us both.”

“Since…” Wynonna whistles, “Goodness, I would never have pegged you for being that adventurous. I’d worry about the teeth...and the nails...and generally demon-y things he is into.”   
  
He gives a shrug. “Sometimes the danger is the best part. ‘Sides he’s actually very good at what he does. Hence it still suiting us both.” Let John Henry have to deal with this, Bobo decides snarkily to himself. 

“Just be careful with him whatever you do. You’re...well, you’re an adult and can make your own choices. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I am aware of the dangers and I’ll be cautious, Wynonna, worry not. I can handle Bobo Del Rey.” No, no he couldn’t but Bobo is really certain that this will be amusing nonetheless when they’re switched back and the other has to figure out what the hell happened. Served the bastard right. 

Thankfully, he’s alone when Jeremy slides beside him. “So, I may have found something out about the issue.” 

“Is that so? Is it a good sort of something or…” 

“Well, it’s a complicated sort of something. See there seems to be half a dozen different spells that involve switching a person from their body to another.”

“That’s certainly a troubling thought. Any similarities or somethin’ concrete to work with?” 

“Well, in most of them the switch is complete like say if a person was to switch with a Revenant; the Revenant in the human’s body would be able to leave because they’re no longer consider a demon; the unfortunate person in their body however, is.”    
  
“Which would be bad for the obvious reasons.”    
  
“Right, because if that’s not Bobo and he’s running around in someone else’s body, someone human then he could leave. And we won’t find him. At least unless it’s one where it’s temporary and solves itself on it’s own and in that case that might be disorienting for them to be wherever he’d end up and him back in his own body.”    
  
“Is there a way to find out?”   
  
“Unfortunately, unless we know for certain something like that happened? No, it’s just guess work.”   
  
“Did any of them have similar ways of being done? Drinking something, contact, something?” 

“There were a few that had to be put into a drink for it to work but you’d have to know if he was drinking somewhere public the night it happened.” 

He considers this but that would mean someone put something in a drink that he would have had to consume the same time John Henry did and that didn’t seem probable. And then something less pleasant occurs to him. “Jeremy,” he ventures almost cautiously weighing his words, “You didn’t by any chance come across ones that were more tailored towards dissension between two people?” 

“You mean like...enemies sort of thing?” 

“Yes, something like that.” 

“There were a couple. But those seemed more like if they were going to try and switch say Bobo and Wynonna and we know that didn’t happen. We would know that off the bat.”   
  
That was only because they didn’t realize how far back his and Doc’s animosity truly went. Which meant someone was trying to teach them a “lesson”. Fantastic. “Obviously it’s not Wynonna and let’s be frank: I do not want to know what that would look like.” 

“Me, neither. I mean he’d have Peace Maker and...nope, nope none of that.” 

He’d do that in a heartbeat except for the fact that he was kind of partial to certain parts of his anatomy. Freedom wasn’t worth that sort of loss. Though it was kind of funny that something like that would be a terrifying thought for them. “Thank you, though. Like I said, it might be nothing but I was curious nonetheless.” 

“Yeah, no problem. I’m gonna go and meet up with Robin. We have a date night lined up. He’s...so cute.”    
  
The smile he flashes is all honesty before he waves him off. “Go and spend time with your beau, Jeremy.” The laughter he hears as the other walks off is something and he decides that there was nothing he was letting happen to those two. They were actually cute together. And the boyfriend had decent taste in music.

Of course he’s once again joined and this time by Nicole. “So, how’s he?” 

“Prickly but I hope sleeping off his idiocy,” he responds, “but we may have a problem.” 

“What sort of problem?” 

“Jeremy couldn’t find a lot out. There’s several variations but what I think the core issue to this spell is Doc and I.” 

“You and him?” 

“I think someone bespelled us both deliberately. We’ve known each other...well, actually I’ve known Doc Holliday since Wyatt was alive. He just doesn’t remember because he was a drunk. A mean drunk but a drunk. And I’ve rather resented him ever since. I think someone wanted me to get a perspective on my enemy and figured it would be Wynonna.” 

“Which I am pretty sure you’re glad it wasn’t.” 

“Even for the sake of being able to hold Peace Maker...no, no I would not have wanted that. Boobs are a nightmare.” 

“Hey there is nothing...Oh, right, you’re…” He gives her a flat look which makes her grin. “Continue, please.”

“I’m going to need to look into it further but...I feel like this bit of meanness was supposed to be the means to a very different end. So Doc has to stay here. Because someone near that compound knows I’m not in my own body. They have to. Unless it was a fluke and they meant the spell for someone else and Doc got it and it still ends up being me because of our history in this time.” 

“Either way we can’t let either of you just wander around.” 

“No.” He pauses a moment before admitting, “Also, Wynonna thinks that Doc and I are having sex.” 

“Bobo Del Rey!” she says, “What did you do?” 

“I may have kissed him and she may have walked in on us. So I may have told a bit of a lie.” 

Nicole closes her eyes a moment before going, “You know this is going to backfire on you.” 

“Maybe,” he agrees, “But it’ll still be funny to watch Doc Holliday try to talk himself out of it.” 

She shakes her head before laughing. “I suppose hoping you’d behave was out of the question wasn’t it? Honestly.” 

“Honestly, he deserves this. I promise he does. He was...a dick to me. So I’m getting revenge.” 

“Isn’t that what got you two into this mess?” 

“More than likely.” 

*~*~*~*

Doc is less than happy to wake up tied to what should be his own bed but wasn’t since he still looked like Del Rey. This was becoming something of a nuisance and the slight twinge of a hangover doesn’t help. Neither did remembering the man’s bold press of lips against his. 

He needed to get back in his own body before that demon made good on his threat or worse. Tugging at the rope, he huffs in agitation. “Holliday,” he snaps, “Is this really necessary?” It was never going to feel comfortable; this way of talking since he felt crazy for it. 

“I don’t know,” comes the response, “You gonna behave yourself, Bobo Del Rey?” 

“What I am to do when this is fixed is break your nose and your jaw.” 

“Well, at least that hasn’t changed; still horribly violent. Honestly, you could be creative now and again.” 

“And what would be the fun in that?” Doc taunts his lips curving into a snarl, “Let me out of these. Yesterday.” 

“I can’t on account of you bein’ in my body and me stuck in yours. Having you cavorting around in Shorty’s will do neither of us any favors.” 

“Oh, but someone getting the idea that we’re together is an even better idea?” 

“It works for my Revenants. Your friends will get over it.” 

“My friends do not trust you and as for your Revenants well I do not believe we need to actually explore what they think you would do with me now do we?”

“Whatever they think is irrelevant at this point,” Bobo says tiredly, “We can argue about the pros and cons of my actions when we manage to fix this. And we’re not doing each other favors in this way.” 

“Oh, and exactly what sort of favors should we be granting one another?” 

“It’s a curse meant to punish enemies, I think,” Bobo says quietly, “We end up stuck as each other until we can learn to cooperate.”

“The thin’ about that is that we’ve never once cooperated with one another without our own goals in mind. And I know we do not agree on anything presently.” 

“Wyatt being a dick?” 

“Keep his name and your opinion out of your mouth, Svane.” 

“Apparently you’re not ready to deal with that then.” 

“There was nothing for me to deal with. You were the side piece if you will recall.” 

Bobo tenses at that anger and a flash of something he doesn’t want to name before he reaches and gags the other. “You know what; you can just stay like this for awhile if you’re going to be salty.” Without hesitating, the male storms out of the room leaving Doc with a mouthful of material and irritation singing in his veins. He desperately wants to wrap his hands around the other’s throat and choke him. Just choke him. Not see what it would be like to pin him against the wall and press his mouth against him. To see what he would feel like trapped beneath him and…

  
So maybe there was a little more interest there than was strictly necessary. He growls behind the gag wishing he could get free but clearly the other knew him too well. Fantastic. ‘ _ Prick _ ,’ he thinks, ‘ _ When I get loose, I’m going to see how you like to be tied up and at someone’s mercy. _ ’ 


End file.
